Life after Death
by Kintaro
Summary: AU fic. Co-writen with me and my cousins. Most of the Z fighters are dead and the other are aging quickly after the Green Gas. Two aliens leave Gohan's training to visit anmek and eventually their home planet. But they are being followed?
1. Round 1 CH 1 through 3

A/N This is a Co-written story by me and my two cousins, Zeshin and Owen. These are the first Round.   
This is a AU of DBZ. It is after the series. Basically we wrote this before We saw buu so think of it as if nothing happened after Cell. Anyway a few years ago Dr. Gero's computer let out a substince called the Green Gas. It targets all those with high ki and lowers it expotiantly. AKA the higher the power level the faster is lowers. It ages them and some die. Now Gohan is like an old man even though he is only like 30. Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Picolo, Tien, and most of the rest of the origional Z gang is dead. Now Gohan is training two aliens who arrived on planet after the gas and so were uneffected.  
Chapter 1: Leaving Earth (Kintaro)  
  
"But Master Gohan..." Tana's begged.  
"No, you two don't belong to the earth. You must find  
where your planet lies. Go to Namek. Dendei can help  
you. Go Now!!"(Note: Goku stopped Freiza from blowing  
Namek up)  
"Yes master."Taka started turning to his sister,"Come  
now Tana. We must head for Capsule Corp to get on the  
shuttle."  
-----------------------------------------------------  
The lone warrior named Koh watches as two yellow  
comets streak acrost the sun set. The silent killer  
slowly raised his fingers to his brow and disapeared.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"So this is the reconstructed Saiyen home world." A  
dark figure said looking at the grayish ball floating  
alone in deap space.  
"Yes Master Samuhito, this is your new home. From this  
location you will rule the universe and take revenge  
on your father's murderers." a feminine Cauda(Freiza's  
race)said to her 'son'.  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Grand-pa Trunks!!"Tana said.  
"Hello young lady. And you Taka-son have grown  
emensly." the grey haired Trunks replied.  
"We are here to leave on the shuttle." Taka stated  
calmly.  
"Sure, Flute is already on-bourd."  
"Flute?? He is coming with us?" Tana asked wlking  
toward the shuttle.  
"He insisted that he come. It is his homeworld you  
know." Trunks said walking with the grace of a 20  
year-old.  
"Good-Bye Trunks-son. We'll see you when we get back."  
Taka said shaking hands with the elderly man.  
"Bye Grand-pa!"Tana said hugging the man tightly.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Standing on a building across from Capsule Corp., Koh  
watches the shuttle leave the atmosphere.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: The Break In (Zeshin)  
  
"Why won't this door open!?" Koh pounded on the thick  
metal door of the Capsule Corp. building. "I know I  
got the code right! I just watched them put it in. I  
didn't want to have to do this..." Koh began to charge  
his ki as he pulled back his fist.  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Taka, what's that?" Tana asked, pointing up to a  
blinking dot on the shuttle's radar display.  
"I'm not sure. I'll check it out." Taka pressed some  
buttons and looked back up at the screen. "The scan  
will take a few seconds. Look, Tana, there's another!  
The scan is complete."  
"What is is?" asked Tana.  
"It has a high metal content, like a ship, but it's  
way too dense. They must be asteroids. There's  
nothing to worry about. Now, let's get back to our  
training."  
------------------------------------------------------  
An android sat beside a homeless man in an alley of  
the abandoned Genger Town. "You can call me Ashura.   
I've never had a real home. Androids don't need  
homes, I guess." The deep voice echoes through the  
city. "Plus, being 10 ft. tall and grey with red eyes  
and white hair doesn't help me to make any friends."  
"I've known some strange people in my time, and you'r  
definitely not the strangest i've seen. They used to  
call me Kame Sen'nin, or Turtle Hermit. But that was  
a long time ago."  
"What? Turtle Hermit? I've heard of you, but  
shouldn't you have been dead a long time ago?"  
"So, you've heard of me. I guess no one ever told you  
that I drank an immorality elixer long ago. That was  
long before the Green Gas, even."  
"You can't be serious. You don't expect me to beleive  
you?" Suddenly a bright light shines in the distance,  
followed by a low rumble. Ashura looked in surprise  
toward the explosion. His eyes flashed as he scaned  
for energy sources. "Some one just used an energy  
attack! Sorry I have to leave so suddenly, but I have  
to check this out!" Ashura jumped into the air and  
flew into the distance.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: Battle in Space (Owen)  
  
Samuhito's ship landed on the reconstructed Planed  
Vegeta, the door opened, and Samuhito walked out. "So  
this is my kingdom. Begin construction of my palace  
immediately."  
------------------------------------------------------  
As the twins trained, a loud boom shook the ship.   
Flute ran in and yelled, "What was that? Was that the  
thing you saw earlier?"  
Taka replied, "I don't think so." He ran to the  
computer began pushing buttons. "Weve been targeted  
by something. It must have been the second thing we  
saw. We only scanned the first one. Tana, get over  
here and help me shoot this thing."  
"It's entering targeting range now." They both shot  
at the incoming object, still barely able to make out  
exactly what it was. The object, now visible enough  
to be identified as a space fighter, launched two  
missiles at them. Tana was able to hit one of them but  
the other continued to fly toward them. "Impact in  
T-minus 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3, 2, 1, impact now!   
The ship shook once more before Taka shot down the  
enemy fighter. "Damage report: Damage to armor,  
sections A-3 and A-4; left particle gun not  
responding; other than that, everything's ok. Correct  
course 2 degrees left." The ship's computer reported  
to the crew.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Ashura landed at Capsule Corp. to see smoke escaping  
from a gaping hole where there used to be a door. He  
ran through the smoke into the building and saw Koh  
facing Trunks.  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Trunks  
questioned Koh.  
Koh replied, "I just need some information. If you  
get out of my way, I may let you live."  
"I'll stop you!" Trunks swung his fist at Koh.  
Koh grabbed Trunks' fist and said "Nice try old man,  
but you'll have to do better than that!"  
At that moment, Ashura ran forward and hit Koh in the  
neck, causing him to pass out.  
------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Round 2 CH 4 through 6

Here's Session 2:  
  
Chapter 4: Throughout the Deep of Space (Kintaro)  
  
"Trunks!" Ashura said reconizing the famous old man.  
"Who are you? You're an Andriod aren't you?" Trunks  
took a fighting position.  
"Yes I'm an Andriod but I just saved your life. Now,  
that shuttle that just left, Who was on it?"  
"Two aliens trained by Gohan. Why?"  
"Apearently this guy wanted to get to them. Does he  
know them?"  
Trunks just looked at the tall andriod with a confused  
look.  
"Never mind. I'm going to take him off of earth. Where  
is the nearest space pod?"  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey you two!" Flute called from the cockpit. "There  
is a planet due west 10 degrees. Is that Namek?"  
The twin ran up and Taka took a seat next to Flute.  
"No, it looks like a 80% water planet though." Taka  
said looking at the readout.  
Suddenly the ship shook as it changed course heading  
strait for the planet.  
"Getting pulled in by the planet's remarkable  
gravitational pull." Taka read.  
"Prepare for emergency landing" Flute called out.  
------------------------------------------------------  
"How are my seibemen feilds going?" Samuhito asked one  
of his mutant advisors.  
"Feild? Master we are struggaling to keep them alive  
in small patches."  
"That is not the anwser I wanted to hear." And with  
exerting minamal effort the advisor was gone.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Soon two seperate space pods took off from earth.  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Landing in 5...4..3...2...1 Hold On!!!!"Taka said as  
the ship skidded acrossed the water.  
"Land ahead. It should lower our velosity." Flute read  
out.  
Tana sat behind the two men and consentrated pulling  
the ship back hoping to slow it down. "Taka help me!"  
Taka looked back and reliesed what his sister was  
trying to do also began consentrating.  
"How can you two be calm in a time like this!!" Flute  
screamed frantically.  
Slowly the ship stopped and landed on solid ground.  
Stepping out, the trio of Heros saw a vilage. As they  
walked toward it, strange creatures looking like  
standing frogs walked out to greet them.  
"Welcome to Amphibius. We don't get too many vistors  
around here. My name is Snake. And this is Toad." Both  
bowed and said at the same time "Welcome"  
------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Namek is Near (Zeshin)  
  
"What?" Koh began to regain consciousness, "Where am I? Where are we  
going?" He asked, randomly pressing buttons in despiration. Koh grabbed  
the sides of his chair after a sudden shake. Again the space pod was  
hit. "What's that?"  
"That was me." Ashura responded over the radio. Ashura's face appeared  
on the monitor in front of Koh, "Who are you? And what do you want   
with  
those two aliens?"  
"What?" Koh looked confused, "Oh, you mean the three that left earth  
earlier. Let's just say they're firends of mine."  
"Friends? Yeah, right! Hey, did you say three? Trunks said there were  
two." Replied Ashura, not sure what to think, "You're lying!"  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, my! What happened here?" The look on Gohon's face was one of  
fright and uncertainty.  
Straining his back, Trunks bent over and picked up a fragment of what  
was once a door. His hand was trembling. At his peak, he could have  
reduced it to dust with half the effort it took just to hold it now. "I  
couldn't stop him. There was nothing I could do!" With is hand   
trembling  
more, he dropped the fragment of metal to the floor, where it shattered  
into dozens of peices. "The android saved me..."  
"What android? An android saved you? Are you sure?" Gohan quisetioned   
Trunks.  
"Yes! Of course I'm sure!" Trunks retorted, "I'm sure it was an   
android.  
It was the eyes... It was those cold, lifeless eyes..." Just thinking   
of  
them made a chill run down his back.  
------------------------------------------------------  
"You're from Namek, aren't you?" Snake asked Flute.  
"Uh, no. I'm from earth, but I am Namek." Flute answered, "I've never  
been there though."  
"I see. Well, you're not far from it now." Toad entered the  
conversation, "Maybe we'll guide you there, but first, please stay for   
a while."  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you a insane?" Koh responded to another collision with Ashura's  
pod, "You'll kill both of us!"  
For a moment, Ashura only smiled, and then answered, "This pod doesn't  
come with weapons, so I'm doing what I can with what it has. And  
besides, even if I destroy this pod, I won't die. Androids don't need   
air."  
------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6: Now You See Him, Now You Don't (Owen)  
  
"Master Samuhito, we've found a way to grow more saibamen!" Samuhito's  
advisor reported, "Workers are building a greenhouse as we speek, and  
better soil is being brought in from other planets."  
"Excellent." Samuhito said, "So, how many seeds do you think you'll be  
able to grow in a day?"  
"It'll take a couple days at least just to get them started, and we   
have  
to build the greenhousae first!"  
"What did you say?" Samuhito became enraged.  
"But once they're started, they grow very fast!" the advisor replies,  
trying to save himsef, "Maybe thousands a day!"  
"I hate it when people lie to me." Samuhito charges energy in his hand,  
"I loose so many advisors this way."  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Gohan? Is that you Gohan?" the turtle hermit asked.  
"Who are you?" Gohan turned to look at the old man, "How do you know my   
name?  
"Don't you remember me? I'm Kame Sen'nin"  
"Master Roshi? You can't be. You would be dead."  
"No, didn't I ever tell you? I drank an immortality elixer a long time  
ago." Master Roshi replied.  
"Is is really you?" Trunks stepped over the rubble to greet his old   
friend.  
"That android you were talking about, was he big and grey?" Master   
Roshi  
asked rubbing his bald head.  
"Yeah," Trunks answered, "how did you know?  
"I talked to him earlier. He left when your door blew up, so I followed  
him. He said something about an energy attack."  
"The other one blew up the door. He said he wanted information, but I'm  
not sure exactly what he was looking for." Trunks noticed a sudden   
shine  
from Master Roshi's head, "Hey, it really, is you! I know it is! No one  
else's head shines like that!"  
"What?" Master Roshi received this with some shock, "Don't you know  
you're supposed to respect you elders?"  
"Yeah!" Gohan added, "I can see it too!"  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Why are you trying to get to those aliens?" Ashura asked.  
"Those two might have some information that I need." Koh answered.  
Ashura rammed Koh's pod once more. "I want answers!" the small round  
window of Ashura's pod shattered on impact, and the air was sucked from  
the pod. "This pod is useless to me now!" Ashura kicked the door off   
the  
pod and flew toward Koh's pod. Upon reaching Koh's pod, Ashura banged  
the door, shaking it.  
Koh put two fingers against his forehead and disappeared.  
Angered at Koh's disappearance, Ashura punches a hole in the side of   
the pod. 


	3. Round 3 CH 7 through 9

Round 3:  
  
Chapter 7: The Secret of Snake (Kintaro)  
  
Koh suddenly reapeared in the baren wasteland of some  
far off planet. "Where am I? I thought I was going to  
go to New Namek. But since I have never been there I  
must have messes up."  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Geting inside the damaged Pod Ashura set a course for  
the New NAmek to meet these three fighters.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"Master Samuhito?" A new advisor sqweiled.  
"What's the matter? You don't have to be afraid of  
me." Samuhito Cooed walking toward the kneeling  
mutant. "Those other advisors just weren't smart  
enough." He quickly changed his tone as he lifted the  
advisor up with two fingers on the neck, "You're not  
dumb, Are you Mr.Gee?"  
"N-n-n-no s-sir." Gee stuttered.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"You must preform 3 acts for us and then we will help  
you to new namek. Deal??" Snake asked holding his hand  
out to Flute.  
Flute looked nerviosly at the others and then shook  
Snake's diminutive hand.  
"OK now we have 5 dragon balls here on Amphibios. Find  
all of them and we will make a wish. That is your  
first challenge. Complete this and we will tell you  
the next challenge." Snake stated.  
"Hey,this dragon radar will help you." Toad croaked in  
again.  
"Good Luck Brother Namek and your strange stipped  
freinds." Snake said waving them off.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Koh began to fly in to the air but was pushed to the  
ground by the planet's turmoiled atmosphere. Finnally  
Koh desided to run to find some village or shelter.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"Great!" Ashura yelled as the computer read that it's  
primary navigational system had been damaged in the  
fighting.  
"Wait!!"  
Ashura exposed his circitry in his chest and hooked a  
wire into the main computer. "With my advanced  
processing speed I can set a course myself.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8: Hazardous Journeys (Zeshin)  
  
"The dragon radar says there's a dragon ball just north-east of here."  
Tana pointed in the direction they needed to go.  
"Great, lets go." Taka answered. The three of them took to the air.  
After traveling a short distance, Tana pointed down toward the ground,  
"I think it's in that canyon over there."  
All three began to descend, and within moments reached the edge of the  
canyon. "That didn't take long!" Flute declaired, "It must be just down   
there."  
"Don't forget," Taka interjected, "we haven't found it yet."  
They all looked over the edge, down into the canyon. Sharp rocks  
portruded from the walls of the canyon, and a swiftly flowing river  
streached from side to side. Flute's expression changed, "Um, that   
looks  
kinda dangerous..."  
------------------------------------------------------  
"These controls aren't functioning properly. I've set a course, but now  
I can't steer to where I need to go. On top of that, I'm not connected  
to the right port to control it." Ashura was unsure of exactly what to  
do. He began examining the exposed curcuitry where the ship's control  
panel used to be. "Hey, that's perfect!" Ashura exclaimed as he pulled  
another wire from his open chest and plugged it into another port, "Who  
would have thought it would have 173 pin port for the control system?"  
------------------------------------------------------  
"There's nothing but sand! Everywhere, it's just sand, and rocks!"  
Clouds of sand billowed up around Koh as he hit the ground. Lying on   
his  
back, looking up into the dull sky, he thought aloud to himself, "I   
have  
to do something. I can't just lay here. Hey, wait!" He reached down and  
clutched his pocket, "I still have that capsule I picked up at Capsule  
Corp. while the old man wasn't looking!" Click. "Maybe there's   
something  
useful in it, like an air car!" Boom! The smoke cleared, and there sat   
a  
motorcycle. "Ahh! Not even an air bike?! Oh well. It works, I guess."   
It  
began to sink into the sand as he sat on it. "Here goes!" The tires   
spun  
for a second, and then the motorcycle jerked forward. Swerving back and  
forth, sliding in the sand, the motorcycle jerked Koh from side to side  
until he was almost sick to his stomach. It fell over, continued to  
slide on it's side for a few moments, and finally came to stop.   
Brushing  
the sand from his arms, Koh muttered to himself, "I guess I'll just   
have  
to keep walking.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9: Dead End (Owen)  
  
"M-m-master S-samuhito," Mr. Gee stuttered, "th-the greenhouse  
b-b-b-building is complete. The p-plants are producing s-seeds."  
"Good. How many seeds do you have?  
"A-around, uh, well ab-bout f-fu-five."  
"Well, that's a start." Samuhito replied, surprising Mr. Gee, "But my  
other advisor said I would have thousands. That's when I gave him an  
extended vacation." He stood up from his chair and walked to the  
kneeling advisor. "You won't fail me. Will you, Mr. Gee?" He said   
grinning.  
------------------------------------------------------  
As Koh walked through the desert he saw something in distance, "What is  
that? Maybe it's just a mirage, but whatever it is, im going to check   
it  
out." He began to fly toward the object in the distance. As he got  
closer, he could see that it was a huge rock wall, so tall that he  
couldn't see the to the top. Sitting on a rock, Koh strained his eyes  
stairing up at the wall. Just then, the ground began to shake. Koh  
jumped to the side just as the wall split and half fell on the rock he  
had been sitting on only moments ago. The other chunk of the wall   
leaned  
to the side as it began sinking into the ground. "The earthquake must  
have put that there." Koh watched the wall slide into the ground, and  
then stop about at his height. "I could use the instant transmission,  
but I can't be sure where I'll end up. Any place is better than this  
though." He touched two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Beep! Beep! Beep! "Approaching Earth in T-5 seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1..." A  
computer's voice anounced, "Entering Earth's atmosphere. Prepare to   
land  
in 10 minutes."  
A yellow streak fell from the sky and landed next to Capulse Corp.,  
creating a huge crater. The door of the pod opened shakily, and Ashura  
stepped out to see Gohan, Trunks, and the turtle hermit.  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Those fools..." Snake hissed, "They'll make a good meal though!"  
"Yes, but not untill they complete our tasks." Toad replied with a   
grin,  
"We have to have some fun with them first."  
"Ok, but I get the Namek."  
"No!" Toad retaliated, "They're so gooey inside! I want him!"  
"You always get the Nameks!"  
"That's because I'm a toad! Nameks are bugs! I eat bugs!"  
"No, you're not! That's just you're name!"  
------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. Round 4 CH 10 through 12

A/N here is the second part so far. Sorry about the jumps in story and mess ups. It was written by 3 diffrent peps so you know.... There are only 3 Chapters int his post but they are longer.  
  
Chapter 10: Talking to Stones(Kintaro)  
"This is where the dragon radar shows."Flute stated.  
"Let me see that," Taka said grabing it and clicking the button. "nothing. It is here for sure."  
"Hey Guys look."Tana said pointing to a lone verticle rockabout 6' tall. About chest level was a carving of a dragon ingulfed in flames. "Heh let me have the radar for a second."  
She turned the radar on it's back, and sure enough there was an identical insignia. Tana pressed the radar to the carving and the ground began to rummble.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"Before you go agian," Master Roshi said stopping Ashura with his hand, "You must see Korin."  
"Why? Isn't he dead?"  
"No This isn't the Corin that knew Goku, he is actually Korin II. His mother was Puar. Anyhow, he is now the leading android expert on earth." the Turtle Hermit finished.  
"Better than you?" Ashura asked looking towards Trunks.  
"I don't nearly have as much brains as my mom and grandpa had. I inherited my mind from both my father and my grand-mother."  
"Where is Korin?" Koh asked as Trunks laughed hysterically.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"Have my Fleet of Sibamen been prepared for the trip to...What was it called?" Samuhito asked looking out the window.  
"Earth, son" Samuhito's 'mother', a cooler, awnsered.  
"Yes, earth...are they ready for earth?"  
"Y-y-y-y-e-e-e-s-sssss."  
"Stop hissing."  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Slowly the rumbling of the ground stopped. As Flute was about to say somthing a deep voice from seemingly inside the rock began to speak,   
"To Find the Dragon of the deep, deep ground;  
one must go first up, and then go down."  
After a long moment Flute asked, "up then down?"  
"What does it mean by the dragon of the ground?" Taka asked out loud.  
"Well obviosly that means there is a Dragon Ball under ground." Tana explained. After a moment of thought she said, "Well first lets go up like it says."  
They flue up into the air and looked down towards the cannion. The cannion looked much like a winding dragon from this angle. In it's 'mouth' was a large round cannion. They all quickly flue down there with a grunt form Taka.  
In the center of the valley was a star shaped rock. It again had the dragon caved on the top. Again, Tana pressed the radar to the stone and the stone slid down into the earth. The three freinds followed the rock underground and they landed into a vast cavern dimly lit by small holes in the ceiling. At the end of the cavern, emulated from light above sat the 1 star dragon ball. The three grabed it and quickly exited.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11: Ow (Zeshin)  
  
"So where's the next dragon ball?" Flute asked.  
Tana pressed the button on the dragon radar. "Hmm-. That's strange.  
There's one moving nearby. Actually, I think it's heading in this   
direction."  
"Well," Taka began, "let's go get it. We can meet it half way."  
The three of them began to fly, and had done so for only a very short  
time, when Tana called out, "This can't be right! According to the  
dragon radar, the dragon ball is gone. It just went right by us."  
"B-but I didn't see anything." Flute replied, confused. "Are you sure  
that thing works right?"  
Tana pressed the button on the dragon radar several times.  
Taka turned around to face Tana. "Where is it? Dragon balls don't  
disappear. It has to be somewhere."  
"I've zoomed out as far as I can, and it's not on the radar." Tana   
spoke  
without the slightest hint of emotion. "The dragon radar is showing   
half  
the planet, but it only shows three dragon balls."  
"Maybe it was flying." Flute suggested. "It could have flown over us.   
Or  
maybe under us.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were right." Taka replied.  
"But, dragonballs don't fly. Do they?"  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"I didn't think Korin Tower was this tall." Ashura sped upward into the  
sky, with Korin Tower as his guide. "I've been flying for an hour, and   
I  
still can't see the top.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Clouds of dust flew into the air as Koh slid, on both feet, down into  
the valley he was just overlooking moments ago, and toward the lake in  
it's center. When he finally skid to a hault, another dust cloud rose,  
and quickly dispersed as it spread to fill the valley. "There's  
something here. I can feel it." Koh surveyed his surroundings and  
quickly came to a conclusion. "It's under the water!" With a splash   
Koh  
dove into the lake. He continued to drift downward for some time, and  
then, finally, slowed to a stop. Thousands of tiny bubbles floated up  
across Koh's face as he turned his head back and forth in an attempt to  
see what was around him. Koh dove down, no longer trying to see with   
his  
eyes, but to "feel" what was around him. He finally reached the bottom  
and began to feel with his hands. Immediately, Koh was surprised to   
feel  
something round and about the size of a basketball. Only one thing went  
through his mind, and when he saw what he had found, he realized that   
is  
was not what he had expected. In front of him he held a skull, covered  
with mud from having lain at the botton of the lake for a long time.  
Withought further thought, Koh quickly flung it away. Just then, a  
smaller, orange sphere came out of the skull through an opening, which  
apparently had been a mouth at one time. A dragonball! Without  
hesitating for a second, Koh grabbed the dragonball and swam upward as  
fast as he could. At this moment, Koh realized that he had forgotten  
about his need for oxygen, and was gasping for air when he finally  
reached the surface. "Why is it..." cough, "that wherever you find..."  
cough, " a dragonball, you find a skull?"  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"Maybe we should go back and see Snake and Toad." Flute suggested.   
"They  
might know something about the flying dragon ball."  
Tana pushed the button on the dragon radar. "That's a good idea.   
There's  
another dragonball on the way. The other is way off in the other  
direction. We can get it later."  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, I was closer than I thought. Kami's lookout is right up there,   
and  
Korins place is just under it. I better slow down so I don't miss it."  
Ashura began to slow down, but couldn't stop in time. He soared upward  
straight toward the bottom of Kami's lookout. With a loud bang, Ashura  
smashed into the bottom of Kami's Lookout. A cloud of dust formed and  
loomed just below Kami's Lookout, and eventually merged seemlessly with  
the clouds around it. Ashura fell from the gaping hole and landed   
right  
on top of Korin's home.  
"Oh my! What happened here?" Mr. Popo leaned over the edge of Kami's  
lookout, but could see only clouds. As Mr. Popo began climbing down   
the  
ladder to see what was going on, another voice came from below.  
"What's all that racket?" Cough, Cough. "Who's responsible for this?"  
Korin climbed on top of the rail so he could see.  
Ashura began to stand just as the wind shifted. Ashura's shirt sleeves  
filled with air; his clothes and hair waved in the wind. Unsteadily,   
he  
rose to his feet and began to speek. "Korin, is that you?"  
"I am Korin II. Who are you?  
"My name's Ashura. Sorry about the hole. I guess I was flying too  
fast." Ashura climbed down into Korin's home. "I'll fix it, I   
promise."  
"Don't worry about it." Mr. Popo dropped into the conversation. "I  
don't have much to do around here the way it is. This hole will keep   
me  
busy for a while."  
"Really? Thanks!"  
"So, you're looking for an android expert, are you?" Korin's brows  
lowered as he became more serious.  
"Huh? How'd you know?" Ashura rubbed his neck with his right hand, and  
slightly tilted his head to the left. "Oww. I think something is  
broken. My left arm is not responding."  
"Amazing. An android with the ability to feel pain. I've never seen  
anything like it before."  
"Yes, but sometimes I wish I could not feel pain."  
"Pain is just as important as strength. Without pain, you wouldn't   
know  
anything was wrong with you, and you couldn't do anything about it."  
"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-I guess your rah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ight." Ashura's eyes  
flickered, and then became dim before Ashura collapsed on the floor.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"Hey," Tana tunred here head toward Taka, "The dragon ball's in the  
village down there." The three fo them flew down to the village and  
landed in front of the door of a large building.  
"They sure have nice buildings for such a small village." Flute   
observed.  
"Yeah," Taka agreed, "you got that right." Taka knocked on the door.  
After a few seconds, the door opened "Hello? Oh, who are you?" A  
strange looking person stepped forward.  
"I'm Flute!"  
"My name is Tana, and this is Taka."  
"Greetings. My name is Newt. Tell me, what brings you here?"  
Taka answered for the group, "We're looking for a dragon ball. Our  
radar said there was one somewhere in this village."  
"What's a dragon ball?" Newt was confused. "Come to think of it, there  
is an orange ball with 2 stars on it. Or, there was... You see, we  
lost it in that lake over there a long time ago. If you can find it,  
you can keep it."  
"Thanks" Tana replied.  
"Yean, Thanks." Flute added.  
"Goodbye, and good luck!" Newt waved as the trio started toward the   
lake.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"A dragon ball... The four star dragon ball. I wasn't sure if they   
were  
real, but now I know they are." Koh sat on the beach, holding his  
dragon ball up in the light of the sun. As he lowered the dragon ball,  
his upside-down reflection streached across it, from the bottom to the  
top. "If there's a dragon ball here, I must be on Namek. I guess I  
don't need those three any more."  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Taka dove into the lake, followed by Tana, then Flute. After swimming  
fow a while, the three began turning over rocks. Just then, a huge  
fish, more than big enogh to swallow the three of them at once, lunged  
brom behind an even bigger rock. The fish's enormous jaw dug into the  
bottom of the lake, churning up dirt and debris. The fish thrashed and  
struck wildly, without aim. In a flash, Taka found himself clutching   
the  
fish's upper jaw, with his feet weged between the teeth of it's lower  
jaw. As the monstrous set of teeth began to close in on Taka, his  
elbows and knees began to give way. All Taka could think of was the   
row  
of teeth just above him, moving ever closer. For the moment, Taka  
experienced something unlike anything he had ever known before. True  
fear, utter horror. Without air to breathe, Taka stood no chance of  
saving himself.  
Finally regaining her balance and orientation, after escaping the  
pitch-black cloud of mud, Tana immediately began helping Taka to hold  
open the fish's jaw. Noticing that the fish had, somewhere along it's  
journey, ended up with a dragon ball in it's mouth, Flute quickly dove  
after it. Flute grabbed the dragon ball, and motioned to Tana and   
Taka.  
The group swam as fast as they could, like a school of fish, with   
their  
preditor following closely behind. The dry ground above finally   
brought  
some comfort, until the fish launched skyward from the water with a  
towering splash. The fish came down and slammed on the ground with a  
force that seemed like an earthquake. A strong gust of wind blew over  
the three of them, but still, sweat poured from their faces as quickly  
as the water flowed from the rest of their bodies.  
"Tana, I've never... It was just so..." Taka struggled to control his   
breathing.  
"I know, Taka. I felt it too."  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Pardon Our Dust (Owen)   
  
Tana and Taka arrived at the village where Snake and Toad lived.   
After landing, Flute called out, "Snake, Toad, we found two dragon balls!"   
"You found two already? Very good. Only three more to go." Toad replied. Snake and Toad approached them.   
"Yeah," Taka added, "we've got a question about one of those dragon balls. It was moving."  
"Moving?" Snake questioned. "That's never happened before. As far as I know, they've always just stayed in one place. Untill someone found them, that is."   
"Yeah, we thought that was weird too." Tana answered. "It went right past us about an hour ago. We couldn't even see it."   
"Let me see that dragon radar." Toad held out his hand.   
"Oh no! I must have dropped it in the lake." Tana said. "We were almost eaten by a giant fish."   
"Oh my. I hope your all okay." Toad said. "I think I may have an extra dragon radar around here somewhere."   
Snake walked into his house, followed by Toad.   
"It may take me a while to find it though." Toad turned to face them and said, "We'll see you later. Go do whatever you want for now."   
Inside the house toad turns to snake and said, "I'm glad they're all okay. I wouldn't want to eat a bruised Namek."   
"Yeah." Snake replied. "It'd be like eating a rotten bannana."   
-----------------------------------------------------  
"He-e-e-e-ello? I-i-i-i-is a-a-a-a-any-e-e-e-one the-e-ere? I-i-i-i-i ca-a-annnnt ssse-e-e-e-e." Ashura said.   
"Or talk..." Korin added. "But at least you're awake."   
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha."   
"O-oka-ay. I can see I have a lot of work to do." Korin stated. "I had to disconnect you from your body, so i could work on your neck. But now that you're awake, I can work on your head."   
Korin opened a panel on the back of Ashura's head. He then picked up a soldering iron, and began soldering. "First, I'll try to fix your vision." Korin stopped soldering, and reached into Ashura's head. He pulled out a dusty card. "What's this?" Korin blew the dust off the card, and said, "This is an old memory card. They haven't made anything like this in 30 years. I'll check this later."   
Korin sat the card on the table and picked up a can of air. "You've got a lot of dust in there." Korin sprayed air into Ashura's head. As dust flew everywhere, both Korin and Mr. Popo began to cough.  
-----------------------------------------------------   
"Have my saibamen reached that planet yet?"   
"Earth" Samuhito's 'mother' corrected.   
"Whatever... Are they there yet?" Samuhito shouted.   
"Yessss... They're half way there."   
"I told you to stop hissing. It's not funny, and that didn't make any sence. How can they be there if they're only half way there?" Samuhito asked, redundantly. "Well, you better prep my ship."   
-----------------------------------------------------   
"I guess we should go look for that other dragon ball we saw on the dragon radar." Taka suggested.   
"Okay. Let's go." Tana relied.   
-----------------------------------------------------   
Sparks flew from inside of Ashura's head as Korin soldered.   
Ashura's eyes opened and his pupils became red. "I-i-i-i ca-an... see."   
"Yeah, but you can't talk right."   
"Heey. Ye-yes I can." Ashura replied in a monotone voice.   
"Okay, You've got another broken wire." Korin added. "I fix it now." Korin soldered some more. "There. It's fixed. Try to talk now." "Oke-kay. I-is this better?"  
"I'm going to reset you now to clear your memory." Korin pressed the red reset button in Ashura's head.   
Ashura's eyes went dim for a few seconds, and lit up red again. Ashura beeped three times. As a fan began to spin up, a humming sound came from Ashura's head, and quickly faded away.  
"Beginning basic vocabulary test.... A, first letter of the Roman alaphabet. A, indefinite article; meaning one. A-1, first-rate; excellect; physically fit. Aardvark, noun; animal resembling the ant-eater, found in parts of Africa [From Dutch, "aarde", meaning earth, and "vark", meaning pig]. A.B., Bachelor of Arts, [From Latin, Artium Baccalaureus].... "  
"Hey Mr. Popo!" Korin called. "You want to go get some lunch? This is going to take a while."   
-----------------------------------------------------   
"Hey, what's that over there?" Flute asked.   
"It looks like a person," Tana replied, "flying...."   
The person stopped abruptly and yelled, "Hey! Are you from Earth?"   
"I guess that's one of the natives of this planet." Taka said.   
"Yeah!" Tana called, "We're from earth!"   
"So, then you're the ones that left from Capsule Corp.?"   
"What?" Taka inquired. "How did you know?"   
"I watched you leave." Koh answered. "I wanted to follow you to Namek."   
"Well you're out of luck." Tana interjected. "This isn't Namek."   
"What do you mean this isn't Namek? I just found a dragon ball" Koh retorted.   
"This is Amphibius. There are dragon balls here too." Taka replied.   
"Amphibi-whatus?" Koh was confused. "What's that?"   
"Amphibius" Flute corrected Koh. "We met two villagers who'll tell us where Namek is if we complete 3 tasks for them."   
Tana added, "The first is to find the 5 dragon balls."   
"We have 2 now." Taka stated.   
"Well, I have 1. And I can help you find the others." Koh answered. Koh then thought to himself, "These fools have no idea what they're getting themselves into." 


	5. Chapter 13

Here is Chapter 13. It's mine. It kinda died after this. Who knows maybe one day I might write some more. Anyway, here it is:  
  
  
CH 13: Golden Dragon (Kintaro)  
"So were are the remaining two?" Koh asked.  
"Oh yeh, the Radar!" Flute said preparing to take off.  
"Koh you staying here?" Taka asked turning.  
"I think so. Hurry back, 'don't stay long in the den of wolves.'"  
As the trio flue away Flute turned to Tana and said, "But wolves are mammals not amphibians..."  
----------------------------------------  
"He done yet?" Mr. Popo asked Korin.  
"On the Ms," Korin said laying down a card. "Uno!"  
----------------------------------------  
"The meal has returned," Toad hissed.  
"Are they un-harmed?" Snake asked back.  
"Let's see...."  
From outside Tana's melodious voice sang in, "Toad, Snake! Where are you two?"  
"Right here young lady," Toad cooed walking out into the bright light.  
"Did you find the Dragon Radar?" Flute asked.  
"Right here," Snake replied handing over the small round device.  
"Thanks," Flute said with an uneasy smile.  
----------------------------------------  
"Now?" Popo asked starting work on a 100,002 piece puzzle.  
"No!" Korin yelled frustrated, "He is only on the ns. Just like 2 minutes ago!"  
----------------------------------------  
"Koh," Flute yelled ahead, "There is one north of here."  
Koh silently slipped the ping-pong size ball into his pocket as he took of after the other three.  
"So one is north of here and the other is about 2 km east of that one," Taka reported.  
Koh was silent as he watched the ocean retreat behind him. It's white foamy waves licked at Koh's pale face with a cool mist.  
"There!" Flute yelled pointing to a large statue.  
The statue was made of a dark bluish stone. Its texture was smooth and the surface was swirled with a dark gold. It was shaped like a freakish goddess with a sword at her side. In her right hand was a beautiful silver reflective mirror. In her left hand was a long staff with an Eagle's talon on one end.   
Within the bird-of-prey's grasp was a small golden ball. At a closer look, Koh noticed that the ball had a small red star etched in it.  
"I got it," Koh said grasping the ball and pulling hard. The evil talon's grasp was not loosened. Koh charged his hand with an orange ki and punched the statue only to be answered by a sore hand and teary eyes.  
"Men," Tana said exasperated. She casually pulled on the mirror and the ball was released. "You all should know that a woman's greatest weakness is her vanity."  
----------------------------------------  
"Where are the Saibamen?" Samuhito asked.  
"They are still a week away from Earth," a soldier squabbled as he lay prone on the floor.  
"Make Them Faster!" Samuhito screamed kicking the insolate soldier.  
----------------------------------------  
"Well now we have only to head east right?" Flute asked to his silent companions.  
Koh, the tallest and oldest(he assumed), took off first leading the way East.  
"One more to go!" Flute yelped doing a flip in midair.  
"Are you still going to give Snake the dragon balls?" Koh asked, half-noting the extra weight in his pocket.  
"Yes we promised them," Taka said almost defensively.  
"A promise to a serpent is not a promise to keep," Koh thought to himself.  
"But Taka," Flute argued, "We could just wish to go to Namek."  
"NO!" Taka screamed shocking both Flute and Koh. Tana looked at her brother in disbelieve mixed with pity.  
----------------------------------------  
"Toad," Snake hissed, "What if they wish to leave for Namek with the dragon balls?"  
"They will not," Toad cooed, "The male alien was drugged by the Katchannra cream I rubbed on my hand when we shook. He will never turn against us."  
The two green men stood and laughed within their sheltered home.  
----------------------------------------  
"There," Flute again announced, "The Dragon Radar points to that stone slab."  
The slab lay vertical and along it's face were inscribed strange runes. Tana stepped up to it and began feeling the deep encryptions.  
"I think I can read it," She announced tracing them again. "It says:  
'Drakoun moe ao mhe vashi,  
Shai cadahe calashi cata cilashau nimoe.  
Drakoun, mufe khanni onatee khammi,  
Ao shirinnau cata ntsi gordi, moe dlroe cadahe ohse shanoe.'"  
Even as Tana read the alien script the others slowly became aware of her voice, like a whisper, coming over her true voice. The phantom voice said,   
"For the Dragon there seems to be no end,  
When under attack it will ferociously defend.  
The Dragon, like a sword out of sheath,  
Shall guard its Gold, hid far down beneath."  
The voice over came so easily that Flute and Koh forgot that she had read it in Belli to begin with.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Flute said unaffected.  
"Well Dragon's live in caves right?" Koh said looking up at the background of the looming mountains.  
The four of them flew upward along the rising topography. As they became higher, Koh could feel the air pressure lowering. They had to stop occasionally for Flute to catch up because of the lowering oxygen levels he was exhausted. Far below the huge slab now seemed a speck on the ground. Had there been clouds that day, the slab would have been lost completely from sight.  
"I can't breathe," Flute gasped.  
"I'm not having any problems," Tana said breathing deep normally.  
"The nitrogen is higher up here," Koh answered breathlessly, "You two use nitrogen to breath don't you?"  
Koh was never answered because Taka caught sight of a small cave to their left. Apparently the roof of the enclosure trapped oxygen from escaping. Taka carried Flute over to the enclosure. Soon Flute's skin was back to it's natural bright green.  
"Wow..." Flute said catching his breath.   
Before them a wall stood. It was a wall of crystalline quartz. Within the quartz the same dark gold was swirls as was in the statue. However in one place the swirls looked almost like some flowing alien script.  
Tana stepped forward and tried to decipher the script.  
"I can't read this one," She said plainly, "It wasn't in the ship's database."  
"It looks like Amphibion handwriting," Koh informed. "I saw it on the bottom of the Statue."  
As they looked at the beautiful wall they noticed a low rumbling of a small hidden cascade.  
Flute ventured down the path on their left. The others slowly followed, their eyes reluctant to release their grasp on the magnificent wall.  
---------------------------  
"He's on the Rs. Roux to be exact," Korin reported.  
"What's that?" Mr. Popo asked painting on a vast canvas the puzzle they had just finished.  
"Something about a fat flower spinning,"  
---------------------------  
Flute stopped short turning the corner. There in front of him flowed a large underground cascade. It's waters fell, casting a spell on Flute with it's melodious music.  
Flute stood there for a moment transfixed in the cool mist. The others filed in and they all stared in awe at the soft singing of the ancient waters. Koh's eyelids slowly fell and he became very tranquil.  
The walls of the dome-like chamber were made of stone much like that of the statue. It's bluish-gray hue slid down the cold barren walls. The sides gentle glowed from an unknown source of incandescent light. The hollow helped to reverberate the soft flow of the cataract creating a symphony of many wind pipes and beating drums.  
Soon, Taka's shades also fell and he sat down silently upon the moss-covered floor.   
Flutes eyes opened wide as the room became increasingly brighter and he noticed diamonds studded the vast dome. The water seemed to seethe and flow quicker. It rumbled louder and harsher. The rumbling grew until Flute was disturbed by it. It's spell broken, Flute hastily looked around the room again. Above the cascade a small cove was dug. It was from this hole that both the water and the light seemed to be coming from.  
"STOP!" came a commanding voice from deep within the grotto.  
It seemed as if not only did the four stop short and pay attention but so did the waterfall and the whole room began to dim slightly. Koh's eye's quickly opened. Everyone, save Taka, looked at the tunnel in shock.   
Slowly a small figure was silhouetted against the inner tunnel's bright light. "Who is there?"  
"Do you have the Dragon Ball?" Taka demanded showing no signs of movement.  
"Oh," the dark profile continued, "and why are you here Doyavedragonall?"  
"Excuse me," Tana said hushing her eager brother, "May I ask you a question?"  
"What is it my proper princess? Even though you just did," It mocked.  
"Are you the world-famous Dragon?" Tana said seeping psudo-admiration.  
"You're obviously not a regular Belli," It commented silently. The small shadow leaped with great dexterity onto the moss-torn floor without a noise.  
Dragon stood there, although smaller than Tana or Taka, with a prominent stature. He resembled Snake and Toad, however, his skin seemed almost stretched. On his green head sat a thick billowing turban with a 6 stared ball embedded in the middle.  
"Now," Dragon began again, "Before we start, I would like all of you to drink form Phrysan, that is the waterfall."  
"Start what?" Tana thought silently.  
Koh, Flute and Tana slowly stepped forward and knelt. Tana cupped her long hands and dipped them deep into the glistening water. As she raised it up to her mouth she saw reflections of years past and mirrored the future of the ancient cave, of which they had no part of. As she drank deeply she listened to the swift stream whisper of places far down the stream deep within the mountain's roots. The clear water tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before. It was sweet like honey, yet had no true taste to it at all. She could feel the cool water run down her parched throat filling some unknown void deep within her body.  
"Taka," She said softly between multiple gulps of the crystal water.  
The silent Taka slowly rose and reluctantly wander to the reflective pool.  
"This is great!" Flute said drinking another handful.  
Taka slowly lowered his cupped hands into the water. The water felt lukewarm to his slender hands. As he lifted the water up to his mouth, it looked murky and the waterfall screamed in his ears. As Taka slurped the putrid liquid he slowly passed from consciousness  
--------------------------------  
"3 days until the Saibamen reach Earth."  
"Good. I will stay here for now though," Samuhito began, "The Saibamen should be more than enough. Besides, my subjects await." He smiled as he walked out of the room to many moans and unearthly screams.  
--------------------------------  
"So will Taka be ok?" Tana asked worried.  
They had moved into the upper cave. The left wall was bordered by the Phrysan that swept swiftly towards the yawning exit. The right wall was adorned with wild beams of white light that illuminated from the noon-time sun through the deep incisions in the rock face. A small shack and garden was built along the Physan's entry.  
They had laid Taka on the soft grass. The scenery was shocking to Tana. It reminded her of Master Gohan's house on Earth. Had it only been a week? She was calmed by the homely scene yet the unnerving presence of the rock walls and sealing that where always surrounding her made her uneasy.  
"Yes," Dragon said walking back from his house, "once the poison has worked out of his system he will wake."  
"Was it Toad that poisoned him?"  
"Yes, it was the Katchannra Pioson. It causes the victim to....nevermind..."  
"What!?!?" Tana said holding her brother's hand tightly.  
"Don't worry," Dragon cooed. "Physan's water has a stong anti-toxant. It also has the nutrients as a meager meal. Here," Dragon handed them each an animal skin canteen. He placed one next to Taka. "You may need them..."  
"Sir," Tana said as Dragon turned back to his house.  
"Yes," He awnsered turning politly.  
"I was wondering," she began, "may we have your Dragon Ball? You have helped us out already. You even healed my brother from this hidden evil...but we came here looking for the Dragon Ball."  
"Well," Dragon said softly, "When your brother wakes we will talk about it."  
After Dragon disappeared into his house the three that were awake held a council.  
"Should we trust Dragon?" Flute asked.  
"It's better than trusting Toad or Snake," Tana replied.  
"How do we know it wasn't Dragon who poisoned him? Taka seemed fine..."  
"We all drank form teh water first yet we were unaffected." Tana pointed out.  
"He is to be trusted," Koh said firmly. "I know we all just met today. However, our paths seem to be intertwined."  
"What do you mean?" Tana asked leaning towards the warrior politely.  
"I was heading to Namek to search for the Dragon Balls. I know Mairen has had trouble keeping up the Earth's, so I needed to get Namek's. I needed to wish for understanding of a strange dream."  
Tana looked at Koh encouraging him to go on.  
"In the dream I was surrounded by Blackness. It was so dark it felt like I was drowning in it. Just as I was about to dispair three lights appeared. they were vage adn distand; like a thick cloud was seperating us. Two of the shapes were tall and the other shorter yet still tall by human standards. They glowed faintly with an almost divine glow. Upon the two tall one's foreheads lay two duoble planets with a large four winged bird flying between them. Upon teh other's head lay 8 small orbs each with their own stars. As I aprotched them, however, they took flight into the setting sun. I was blinded by the sun and couldn't follow them. As I covered my eyes with my hands I saw in it a strange tatoo. It was an ancient rune of somesourt with a multi-burt star behind it, cut in half by a large sword. As I looked away from my hand I saw that the three spirit's were cornered by hidous monsters yet the three spirits seemed unawares. I ran after them to help them out. When I got there a large dragon crushed the two monsters and quickly transformed into another spirit. Upon his head layed a runined planet baren yet beyond that lay a beutiful planet like Earth. Upon his mind was many greives and trials. As we all looked together into the sky we saw that a deep shadow was overtaking the earth. A small flame burned there fighting back against the mighty darkness. As the darkness loomed ever closer to envelope the earth we.....well....I don't remember the rest....."  
The other two looked at him for a long moment silently.  
"I have tryed to figure this out by myself of couse. However, I have been unfriutful in that venture. I did find out the the Twin Planets and the four winged bird was teh insignia of a planet called Belli. I then heard of you and your brother's presence on Earth. I have followed you sence you left Gohan's house hoping that you two may have the awnsers. I now see that you three are the three spirits..."  
Suddenly Taka stirred and after a long explaination they all headed towards Dragon's house.  
"Also," Koh wispered to Tana, "I found out that Goten had last been reported on a planet called Amphibion..."  
-------------------------------------------  
"I wonder how the twins are doing...." Gohan asked to his flower garden as he worked on some new bulbs.  
-----------------------------------------  
"Zymurgy, n. branch of chemistry dealing with the process of fermentation, as in brewing, teh making of wine or yeast, ect. {ultimately Greek zyme leaven+ ergon work}...Finish English Vocabulary."  
"He's Done!" Korin yelled waking Mr. Popo. "Go get MAiren!"  
----------------------------------------------  
"Is he awake?" Dragon asked as they aprotched.  
"Yes he is Goten," Tana tested.  
"That's good," Dragon contenued. "Now about the...." he stopped short relising what Tana said. "How did you know?" Goten asked looking at Koh. "All well..." He pressed an unseen watch adn suddenly the disquse was gone.  
Goten stood there a normal, 20 year-old, black haired Saiyen.  
"The gold held far down beneath is Super-Saiyen hair!" Flute said just now catching on.  
After lifting himself off of the floor, Dragon, Goten contenued, "Now, what are we to do?"  
-------------------------------------------  
"Master Samuhito," a young Saiyen said, "The sibamen will reach earth in 1 hour."  
"How is that?"  
"We have used the remanded of our fuel to exelerate. They cannot come back now."  
"Exalent."  
------------------------------  
"Welcome young android, "Mairen said. She looked no older than 19 yet she clung to an old staff. She stood shorter than Ashura, as do most, and her long blond hair flowed to her knees and was streaked with grey hair. "I have heard of your help you gave to Trunks."  
Ashura bowed, clothed in a new white gi that korin gave him.  
"I'm afraid that we have to make this quick," Mairen said alowing her smile to be hidden for a moment like the sun behind a back cloud. "the earth is falling into a great time of need."  
She gently retrieved a small ring from a pillow Mr. Popo was holding she contenued, "Ashura, brethoren of my mother, this ring will help you when you are in need." After Ashura put it on his left hand, she said, "I'm afraid that a ship ful of warriors is on it's was here. You, Master Ashura, are the only one who can help us right now."  
----------------  
"So were you on your way to Namek right?" Goten asked.  
"Actually, we were going to Belle but Namek was a way-station," Taka explained drinking from the stream.  
To himself almost, "I honestly wasn't sure weither or not I was going with you after Namek," Flute thought out loud.  
"So do you wish to go to Namek or Belle?" Goten asked.  
"Would you pilot our ship?" Tana said excited.  
"No instant transmission," Koh explained out of his daze, "I tried but I was unsure of any lifeforms there."  
"Also," Taka said, "we have all the dragon balls. What are we gonna wish for?"  
"I have an idea..." Tana said shocking everyone.  
--------------  
Ashura, Mairen, Korin, and Mr. Popo watched as teh daytime star grew gradualy brighter.  
--------------  
"Trunks," Gohan said over the phone, "Do you fell that?"  
"Yes," He awnsered downhearted.  
--------------  
The seven balls laid down upon the ground glowing like little colonies of millions of gloworms.  
"Drakoun Onatee!" Goten yelled raising his hands.  
With a bright flash a glowing beam rose from the ground and flue around the room before taking shape. It was a magnificent dragon. It's wings reached to the sides of the massive chamber. It's dark omnios face starred at the group, chilling them.  
In a voice that sounded as if it came from the very earth beneith them, it spoke, "Who sommoned me? They shall receive 2 wishes. What is thy wish?"  
"I wish that," Tana began, "Toad and Snake would become as their names imply."  
--------------  
"I wonder where our meal isssss..." Snake hissed as his tounge became long and thin. Slowly his body dwindled untill he was nothing more than a garden snake. Quickly the serpent ate a nearby toad.  
--------------  
"Your wish has been granted."  
"Okay, now what?" Flute asked.  
--------------  
"The ship has landed sir," The saiyen Romaine said.  
"Exalent, Captein Romaine," Samuhito said with a smirk.  
Romaine smiled inwardly.  
------  
"The Earth is in danger," an elder Belle said meditating near an reflective pool under the green canopy of Belle's twin planet.  
========================== 


End file.
